Titanic: A love story
by Buddykins
Summary: Valentine's day is here, and love is in the air! For all of the theater family feelings and emotions are all starting to bloom, who will find the courage to confess their love and to whom will that confession be for? And how can everything go horribly wrong? Filled with ships that will only sink. Multiship!


**Story Notes:**

Thanks to a horrible request from bgnsteal an idea for an even more horrible story was born. I mean no offence by using the name Titanic, but _these ship are sinking_ guys. (im sorry lol that was a bad joke. i have a terrible sense of humor.)

But with that I'll see you at the bottom!~

* * *

 **The Titanic:**

Valentine's day was here and Johnny was simply enjoying the breeze against his face as he road his board down to the theater for rehearsal. Sure he loved the chocolates and candies that he would buy on sale tomorrow, but for today it was just going to be a normal day for him. His love for the rest of the theater family was simply that, the love for his family.

"Good morning Mrs. Crawley." Johnny greeted the green scaled animal as he hopped off his board to open the door for her. "Would you like me to help you with those Mrs. Crawley?" he offered his hand to take the bag she was carrying with her.

"Oh good morning Johnny." the lizard smiled back happily as she leaned in and giving him a small hug which he gladly returned to her. "You're such a sweet boy Johnny. But I can carry this if you take this." the old secretary said as she reached into the bag and pulled out a small plastic bag with hearts on it.

The larger mammal smiled as her took the Valentine's gift. "You didn't have to Mrs. Crawley." he smiled as he looked at the candy bag in his hand. It was a regular goodie bag with the hearts and candies along with her signature in cursive on a tag that tied the plastic shut.

"Oh nonsense Johnny, I brought enough for everyone." Mrs. Crawley told him with a shake of the bag she was carrying as she walked in through the door he was holding for her. Together the two of them walked into the theater and over to the group hanging out by the stage. "Gather around everyone." she called out to the theater performers as she and Johnny stepped up to the group of them.

She passed out the bags of sweets to each of the singers before heading up heading up to take Mr. Moon his bag too. "Oh Mr. Moon." she called as she opened the door to his office.

"Mrs. Crawley!?" she heard him shout as she saw him fumbling around before slamming one of the draws shut behind his desk. "What can I do for you?" he asked in a high pitched voice after he cleared his throat.

"Oh nothing Mr. Moon. I just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day." she said as she gave the last of the candy bags to him as she stepped around the table to hand it over to her employer before heading back out.

When the door closed Buster couldn't help but sigh in relief as he opened the draw he had stuffed a letter in that he was writing. He wasn't sure who was opening the door because he was so lost in thought but he definitely didn't want anyone to read it.

* * *

Somewhere out on the road in the city Eddie was driving back from the game store to see after getting a new control because he may or may not have fried the last one when he spilt soda on it. It was a nice day to be driving with the top down and feeling the cool breath blowing through his wool. Well it was a nice day up until a loud clanking sound started in his engine and his car nearly shook out of control.

Practically in a panic he pulled off on the side of the freeway groaning. "Nonono~" the whining only got worse as black smoke started rising up from the hood of the convertible. As soon as he got to the shoulder he cut the engine and pressed the button to pop the hood. After coughing from the smoke and letting it clear away he looked at everything and sure enough- he had no idea what was wrong.

He sat back in the car groaning and mumbling in displeasure as he pulled out his phone to get a tow or something. But he found out the hard way that his dad had just left on a business trip and his mom didn't know anything about their insurance company, so that left him looking through his phone to find the closest shop that tows.

But just as he was about to dial a number a honking caught him off guard. "Oi. You need help?" a gruff voice called from the black truck pulling up behind the broken down vehicle.

Eddie turned around in relief seeing that someone was here. "Uh yeah I need a tow or something'." He mumbled unsure what exactly went wrong with the car.

"I'll give it a look for you." The figure said as they stepped out of the truck and were revealed to be a massive gorilla. As he looked around under the hood feeling around checking everything he found several problems. "Well it doesn't look like anything that can be fixed here, but I run a garage down the road if you want." The mechanic said hoping to get a bit of business on the slow day after picking up some parts.

"Oh thanks that'd be great." The sheep saig glad that someone would be able to do something to fix this. He watched with mild interest as the gorilla hooked up his car to the crane mounted in the bed of the truck. It wasn't long before they were on their way back to the garage with Eddie riding in the passenger seat. "Um, so what's your name?" he asked trying to be somewhat formal.

The much larger and intimidating mammal looked over, "I'm Big Daddy." Stated the mechanic in his gruff voice.

"You look like you are-I MEAN MY NAME IS EDDIE!" the stagehand accidentally said before trying to cover it up with his own introduction. "um so-"

"Eddie with one 'd' or two?" big daddy asked cutting off whatever the sheep was about to say.

"Yes. I mean two. I have two 'd's in me-in my name!" This whole 'love is in the air' thing was really starting to get to his head and he just couldn't seem to keep his head on right. But he was stopped in the middle of his thought process when he felt a large hand grasping on his wool.

Big Daddy was amazed at how soft the sheep was, it felt like clouds brushing against the palm of his hand. "What conditioner do you use?" he questioned while he continued his crusade to feel the softness.

Despite his dark color, Eddie was clearly blushing from the firm yet gentle hand playing with his wool. "You can't just touch a sheep's wool!" he stammered embarrassedly.

"Do you want me to stop?" the larger mammal asked with a smirk on his face as he twirled his finger around in Eddie's wool.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Mike complained as he dumped the contents of his bag onto the floor for him to see. "Raisins? That old hag gave me raisins!" he said throwing the bag off stage.

"Maybe if you were nicer to her she would have gotten you some candy instead." Rosita scolded at the small mouse being the one usually on the receiving end of the miniature singer's cruel words.

Mike was about to say something but the pig had a point he thought. He was never mean to the scaly animal but he never went out of his way to be nice to her. Maybe this being nice thing would actually end up getting him more stuff from other people, "Alright porky, I'll start being nicer, just you watch" he said pointing his box of dried grapes at her.

"Well you're not off to a good start." Ash mumbled as she blew a bubble from one of the pieces she got in her bag. But it and to no surprise that the white rodent was no longer around enough to hear her. "So do you guys have any plans for Valentine's Day?" She asked as she turned to the rest of the family. None of them had any plans, or at least any that they were going to admit to. But at least one of the performers there had big plans for the evening, they only hoped that tonight went their way.

* * *

"That's a wrap guys! Great job today everyone!" Mr. Moon cheered them on after the gave their bow once the practice rehearsal was done. "Excellent work with the beat, we will have this down pack by the show." he said looking over his papers and talking with Mrs. Crawley who was clapping along with him.

As everyone gathered around center stage he had one last announcement for them. "Well everyone I hope you like sweets because there have been a lot of deliveries for all of you, Johnny, Meena, could you two help pass out the bags?" Mr. Moon asked as he got the two of them to follow him back to their office.

Everyone else waited patiently down at the theater when they saw the three mammals returned carrying bags of letters and sweets. Each singer got a plastic bag that had an assortment of love based goodies. "These are all for us?" Ash asked as she looked through her bag pulling out a few envelopes at random.

"Yep, now I can't say how safe the candies are...but if you want them go ahead and help yourself." Buster said as he opened a box of chocolates to find a bite taken from each one already; it was safe to say he didn't bother with that one anymore.

For a while rather than leaving everyone read through their letters together laughing at some of each other's flushed faces at the more...detailed letters, and trading sweets amongst one another. But soon everyone began to get up to head out.

However the gift giving isn't over just yet for some of the performers. As Johnny went backstage to grab his jacket out from his practice area he saw a pink letter resting delicately in between the keys of the piano. Curiosity had gotten the best of him and he picked it up looking it over only finding a heart sticker holding down the opening.

He looked around wondering if he would see anyone watching from the hallway; perhaps who ever left this for him. But with no one ducking behind the wall or standing there waiting he decided to open the letter.

' _Dear Johnny,_

 _Ever since I heard you singing at the auditions I fell in love with your voice. And as we came to know each other I started to love everything else about you, you are such a sweet young man I just couldn't help myself around you._

 _Please meet me on the stage before you leave._

 _Love,_

 _Your Secret Admirer_ '

The card was short and written in fancy cursive written in a deep black pen. But what kept catching his attention was the red lipstick mark just below the signing space. The mark was too small to be Meena's, and Ash wouldn't write something like this, in fact neither would any of the theater group. It was safe to say he was confused about who it was from and what he was even going to do.

* * *

Meena had taken the time to pass out the cookie bags she had made at home for everyone, but now she was on her way up to Mr. Moon's office to give him his bag. "Mr. Moon, are you in there?" she knocked on the door before opening it up. "I forgot to give you yours earlier when I passed out the rest." She said shyly at having forgotten. But the truth was that she didn't forget, she was just to nervous to do so.

"Oh, for-for me? Why thank you." Smiled the smaller mammal as he graciously accepted the baked goods. He watched her for a moment and it was clear that she wanted to see him try one, so he reached into the bag and pulled one out. It had been a while since he last had homemade cookies, and he was almost certain he never had any that tasted as good as the one bite he had just now. "Oh my god Meena this is delicious!" he moaned as he took another bite and practically shoved the rest of that cookie in his mouth.

Meena's ears perked up at the compliment and she felt her cheeks blushing red. "Really?" she stammered slightly thanks to her nervous she was. Last night Meena had put a lot of hard work into making sure that each cookie was as perfect as she could be and even tried two times earlier because they weren't good enough. "I'm really glad to hear that." The baker sighed happily.

Now it was the theater director's turn to be nervous. "So Meena, did you have any plans for um later tonight?" Buster asked scratching the back of his head nervously. When she said no he couldn't help but feel less prepared. "Well then, I was wonder if maybe you would like to go to the Opera house tonight? They are putting on a showing." He near blurted out just to get it over with.

"I'd love to go Mr. Moon." She said with a wide smile pulling up the corners of her lips. She loved going to the opera house and listening to the performances.

"O- okay. Great." Happily said the koala. "I'll be by your place tonight at seven okay?" he asked getting an eager nod from her as she headed out the door. He sighed blissfully with a happy expression as he opened his draw revealing two tickets sitting on top of a pink card. ' _I'll give it to her tonight._ ' He thought pleasantly as he turned around in his chair.

* * *

Johnny had no idea what he was going to do, if he left out the back door he wouldn't have to worry about being seen of worry about finding out who it was. But part of him was nagging at the back of his head that he should at least talk to them about it rather than running off. With a hard swallow he headed for the stage checking around to see if he would spot anyone; but once again he didn't.

When he poked his head around the red curtain he saw nothing, but he could tell that the lights were dimmed down low and given a scarlet and pink tint. Slowly the black furred singer stepped out of the shadows and onto the stage when he noticed another figure approaching from the other side of the stage.

"Rosita?" he asked seeing her silhouette stepping into the light.

"Johnny?" her voice reached out to him. "Is that you?" She asked confusion clear in her voice.

They both found themselves standing in front of each other in the middle of the stage and the younger mammal was unable to make sense of what was going on. Over the past year Johnny had gotten really close with the mother of twenty five, in fact everyone but Mike got to know each other pretty well; but Rosita slowly began to take care of Johnny more and more. "Rosita- I- I'm sorry but I can't this. You're like a mother to me and I'm sorry if I said anything but-"

"What's the big idea?!" Mike's voice interrupted as he came from behind Johnny. "Get lost kid us adults are in need of some alone time." He said gazing at the big with the blushing face. And frankly Johnny didn't need any more convincing to leave whatever _that_ was.

"Mike what is the meaning of this? And are you the one who wrote this?" she asked as she pulled out a red card with gold accents across the paper.

The small well dressed mouse nodded his head. "I'm sorry Rosie, but I can't stop the way I feel for you. The only woman that took my breath away is here before me, and that woman is you." He announced in his deep velvet voice. "I tried to deny it, but I just always find myself watching you dance and sing; and I can't help but love how beautiful you are.

"We are not discussing this Mike. I have a family and I am not interested in you." She huffed with glowing red cheeks as she turned to leave the love struck mouse alone on the stage.

"I know, and I can learn to love them too." Mike was practically begging for her as h chased after her. "That mouse I was with didn't love me, she only loved my money; but you, you don't love me for anything like that."

The larger singer rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I don't love you at all." She was usually very passive and wouldn't say stuff like that but Mike was pushing her boundaries more than usual.

"Please Rosita, just give me a chance to show you that I can change." I can be a mouse you would love, I promise." He gave her the puppy eyes begging her to give him a shot to prove his worth to her.

* * *

Johnny was just turning the corner around the curtain when he accidentally ran into someone else heading to the stage. He didn't see who it was, but all he knew it that they went tumbling down the floor on his back with them landing on his stomach. However there was one thing that Johnny knew for sure, and that was the fact that someone else's lips were pressed up against his.

As their lips parted Johnny was staring wide eyed up at none other than Gunter. "That was spicy." He said almost breathlessly, but what stood out the most was the cherry red lipstick he was wearing; and Gunter noticed Johnny's eyes staring at his lips. "Want another taste?"

"Nono I-" However the gorilla's protest went unheard as Gunter pressed down against him.

Once more the pink mammal pulled away but this time Johnny was left with red on his lips and a heavy blush growing on his cheeks. "It's cherry flavored." He purred with a smile as he got up off of the floor; but more so getting off of Johnny.

But Johnny on the other hand was still frozen on the floor and wasn't even aware of anything. His first kiss and it was a cliché accident, and the second was near stolen from him; and yet he couldn't seem to pull himself away from the lips of his fellow singer. "Y-you wrote my letter?" he asked with a stutter and he began to come back to the present.

"Yeah! It was me." Gunter was clearly excited, and to prove his point he showed the cherry lipstick; not that the gorilla couldn't already tell from the taste of his lips. "Did you like it?"

At first Johnny was unsure how to answer that because the more he thought about it the less he knew how he felt, it was a safe assumption that this whole experience was very new to him; but at the same time he didn't want to be the one to get id of the smile Guner proudly showed. "Yeah yeah, it was uh really nice. Thanks." He smiled up at his admirer.

"Come on, I have something for you." The pig led as he bent down and pulled Johnny up before taking him away by the hand and out the building hand in hand.

* * *

"Well I should be able to get the part in an hour and then fix it in another hour. D'you need to call someone for a ride?" Big Daddy asked Eddie as he came into the waiting area from giving the broken down car a closer look.

Eddie didn't really have anything to do, and he checked his phone and it was at full charge so he figured he might as well wait it out since there wasn't much else he was going to be doing today anyways. "I can just wait here till then." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well it'll be a while till the parts get here, why don't you come and wait upstairs?" the shop owner asked with a little bit more than waiting in mind. Big Daddy led his guest up the stairs to the living room of the house area.

The smaller mammal looked around amazing at how house like this part of the building was. "This looks more like a house than a garage." He admired the homely space.

"That's cuz' it is. Me and my boy live here above the garage." He said while Eddie plopped down on the sofa with the tv on in front of it. But when the large mechanic sat down on the couch Eddie was bounced up slightly landing practically sprawled over him. "I had a feeling' you would come around to me." He said with a smirk as he looked down at the other figure laying ontop of him.

Eddie was fumbling to get up but the embarrassment was getting the better of him. "So I know you feel like cotton candy, but do you taste like it too?" the gorilla asked as he played with the wool of the other mammal and inched his face closer.

* * *

Mrs Crawley was sitting at her office desk enjoying the cookies Meena had brought by while reading over the little cards that she had gotten from the rest of the theater family. A soft knock at the door caused her to look up seeing Ash standing in the doorway. "Hello there Sweetie, did you like the chocolates?" the reptile smiled fondly at the aspiring rockstar.

"Yeah they are good, thank you." Ash said returning the smil. She was never particularly mean to anyone in the family but Mike, however she always felt she couldn't be anything but nicer to the green scaled assistant.

For a while Ash stood there not saying anything, "Is something bothering you dear?"she questioned as she folded back up the card from Johnny.

"No it's nothing. Well nothing important I mean." The singer's voice was quiet for once. "It's just- Well i… I need some help." She was clearly embarrassed by coming to Mrs. Crawley for this issue.

"I'd be more than happy to help Dear." It wasn't often one of the kids came to her asking for help but she was always more than willing to share her years of experience and advice. With that Ash sat at the chair across from the assistant and began telling her as much as she could without giving up the name of her crush. "Well Dear it sounds like you got yourself a keeper."

Ash sighed as a response "I know, but I don't know how they would see me." It didn't hurt like when Lance had been caught cheating, but the feeling now was enough to make her go crazy.

"You just gotta go for it." The elderly lady said with a nod. "That's how I got my husband." Mrs. Crawley encouraged showing a picture of said reptile and herself when they were younger.

"Thank you Mrs. Crawley." Ash had more than enough motivation now to go after her secret crush and she headed out with her mentor smiling as she watched her go.

* * *

"Hey Sweetheart wait up. Look I even bought us as an ice cream cone." He said trying his best to run at her walking speed and get her to take the frozen treat from him.

"That's real sweet of you Mike but I'm lactose intolerant." She lied to him, not wanting to encourage his efforts.

But he was more than fine with that answer as he tossed the cone to the side making a mess of the sidewalk, "What a coincidence, me too." He said with a wide smile as he kept on her heels as best as he could.

' _That was my favorite flavor._ ' She groaned internally seeing the waste of ice cream. She was just hoping with the grocery shopping she was heading into the store for would take long enough for her pursuer to lose interest in this idea that obviously wasn't going to work.

Throughout the time she spent walking in and out of the isles Mike spent his time trying to impress her by trying to pick out the things he could hear her read off a list in her hand. Most the time that meant scaling the shelves to get her what ever food or ingredient she was looking for, and other times it meant harassing other customers who were in his way of doing so. "Paws off, monkey boy." He exclaimed while jumping in front of the last box of jello mix.

"Excuse me _rat_ but I had it first." The shopper glared at Mike irritatedly as he tried to brush him aside to grab the mixing powder only to be hit with a candy cane.

"Ah-ah-ah! That's not yours." The small mouse holding said cane warned. Irritated and frustrated the much larger mammal went stomping down the aisle. "Yeah do the smart thing, take a walk!" Mike shouted down at him before handing the jello to Rosita, "For you Dear." He bowed.

This time however Rosita took the box with a small smile parting her lips after watching his over the top antics. "Thank you, _Mike_." She said making sure he still knew where she still stood in terms of his offer. "You really shouldn't pick fights with everyone you know." She said as he hopped onto the boxes in the shopping cart and she pushed them down the next row.

The much smaller mammal gave a short huff. "That guy, that guy was nothing. I could have taken him for you Sweetheart." triumphantly boasted the mouse.

* * *

Johnny thought it was definitely a different day than what he thought it would be like; but he wasn't sure that the difference was bad, in fact he was almost certain that the smile on his face meant it was a good change. Currently he was sitting passenger seat with Gunter driving them to an undisclosed place somewhere in the city, once again Johnny looked over to see Gunter's hooves wrapped gently around Johnny's fingers as he drove.

It wasn't long before they were parking up next to a lush green field. They stepped out and th round singer reached into the back seat and pulled out a woven handbasket by his side as he led Johnny up the hill and underneath a tree. When they finally reached the top Gunter set up a picnic blanket and encouraged Johnny to sit down with him; and then scooted closer to the larger mammal leaning against his broad shoulder. The contact was making Johnny nervous and he wasn't sure why. "So what do you have in the basket?" the nerves showing clearly in his voice.

But luckily the distraction work and Gunter was more than eager to reach over to get the woven container, and in that time Johnny scooted slightly away from where he was so they wouldn't be so close anymore. "I hope you are hungry because I brought sweets." He sang happily as he pulled out a box of chocolate covered strawberries and a small heart shaped cake.

Seeing the mentioned sweets, the younger singer could feel himself getting nervous again, he never got nervous like this before but ever since reading the letter he couldn't seem to get the butterflies out of his stomach. But that didn't stop him from taking a berry and popping it into his mouth. "mhhh these are amazing." He moaned as he enjoyed the juicy berry.

"Oh you like?" Gunter asked with a red blush crawling across his pink cheeks; Johnny's nod and another moan only made him heat up more. "They are from my garden." He admitted with a flustered expression.

Gunter happily took one for himself so they could enjoy them together, while Johnny watched the other enjoy the sweet and juicy treat he saw chocolate smudging over his bottom lip causing him to bit on his own. "Gunter?" he asked nervously.

"Mmmhhh? Yeah?" the portly male asked as he finished off the bite he had taken.

Johnny took a hard swallow and prepared himself for what he was about to do. "You got some chocolate right here." He said before leaning heavily against Gunter in a kiss.

* * *

Ash was standing on the doorway to the house of the one she had hoped to see the most, but it felt like she wasn't building up any of the much needed courage to even give a shy and timid knock. She took one last deep breath, clenched her first, and with all her willpower she forced herself to reach out and ring the doorbell. In a moment she heard a stampede of foot steps and screaming.

"Kids! Kids! Calm down!" she heard Rosita's husband shouting from the other side of the door as the screaming and begging got closer than it was moments ago. "H-hello?" he asked as he tried his best to open the door despite the amount of piglets that were trying to stop him from doing that. "Oh Ashley right? Come in." Norman greeted as he pried the door open.

"Actually it's just Ash." Informed the porcupine while scratching the back of head in embarrassment.

The male pig looked at her with a strange look on his face, "Oh I thought it was a stage name or something. Well um, it's a pretty name. he said not knowing how to react to this new information. "Sorry if you were looking for Rosita, she isn't back yet." He told her .

"Oh no that's fine. Do you know when she is going to come in to come home?" Ash wondered if he even knew where his wife was going to be at and what time she was going to be there. "Do you want some help with…them?" she said with a gesture to the small army currently trying to tear him limb from limb.

"Thank you that would be great." He slouched over relieved that he wasn't going to be alone with all the kids.

* * *

It was seven on the dot and Meena along with the rest of her family heard the doorbell ring causing Meena to come hurried out of her room. "Oh is that your date Meena? Bring him in real quick." The grandma said as she was getting up from her spot at the kitchen table.

But her husband was way ahead of her and already at the door. "Who is it?" he asked sternly opening the door seeing nobody there; until he looked down and saw the big eared koala.

"Buster Moon, is um, is Meena here?" Buster asked as he held his hand up giving the older mammal's hand a firm shaking; or as firm as he could considering their difference in size.

"Hi, are you ready to go?" She asked while coming to the door giving a kiss goodbye to everyone on the way. "Bye everyone, we'll be back before eleven!" she announced as she closed the door after herself. "How are you Buster?" her voice was happier than it had been in a while.

The small mammal opened the passenger door for his date to get in; "I am doing great Meena, and what about you?" he smile was wide on his face as he started up the car.

"I am so excited Mr. Moon, I was looking forward to this all day." The young elephant explained lively. It really was the biggest thing for her since the last concert the theater put on. She wasn't sure what sort of showing it was but she had hopped that it would be a night like she dreamed about.

"Please, Meena, call me Buster, for tonight." He requested as he looked up at her and placed a hand on hers. Much to his heart's content she turned hers over to hold his as she gave him an affirmative nod with the same smile as his.

* * *

Eddie was above Big Daddy on the couch at the garage and was leaning closer until the sound of a radio blared on the table startling them both into springing up off the couch. "Oi, dad. Dad you read me?" Johnny's voice crackled through.

"Yeah, yeah, son I hear you." The father said back into the radio nervously.

"I just wanted to let you know I was catching a movie with a friend before comin' home." The young singer's accent coming out thick through the radio speakers. "You alright dad? You sound out of breath." His voice a little concerned with whatever is going on.

Big Daddy saw Eddie was about to say something so he clamped a large hand over his mouth resulting in muffled protests. "Just working at the bench son. Don't stay out late." He lied after coughing his throat clear. The large gorilla set the walkie back on the table and look to the mammal in his hands, "You know I like you muffled like that."

The comment what ever it meant made Eddie's eyes widen in what could have been excitement or shock, but then it was that moment that his own phone blared cheesey jazz from his pocket. "Oh um hey mom." He greeted flustered after being released by his captor. "No I'm fine, someone stopped to help me."

"Help you?" Big Daddy smirked about to say more but was stopped but the sheep putting a hand up to his mouth trying his best to hold him quiet.

"No it won't be that long." Eddie told the older sheep over the phone. But he had just realized his mistake of trying to keep the mechanic quiet when his arm was grabbed and held in place, preventing him from escaping the large wet tongue from lapping over his entire hand. "m-m-mom I have to go I'll call you later!" he stammered before hanging up the phone turning to the gorilla who was practically on top of him already again.

* * *

"You know Ash, you're really good with kids." Norman sighed after she had gotten all of the piglets tucked into bed and drifting off to sleep. "And believe me, my kids are not easy kids." The larger mammal snorted a chuckle.

The pointed singer looked at him sitting on the other end of the couch"You really think that?" the rocker asked getting a nod in response which made her lips curl up and her cheeks warm and fuzzy. "Thanks, actually I've always wanted a few kids." She explained honestly telling him her past dreams of settling down and teaching her own kids how to rock the world.

"Well doesn't someone as famous as you have someone?" the business worker questioned unsure.

"No… My last boyfriend cheated on me a year ago." Ash explained with a downcast look that washed away the happy expression she had moments ago. She didn't mean to let Norman see her breaking down but she also couldn't stop the few tears from trickling down her face.

Seeing the usually strong young woman cry was hard on the father pig and he couldn't help but to scoot closer to her until he was able to lean her head against his shoulders in comfort. He slipped his paws under her quills to rub her side supportingly. "You know I think you are better off without that punk. Anyone would be lucky enough to have someone like you." He said softly so not to disturb her too much.

Ash clutched onto her comforter thankful that he wasn't judging her for breaking down and glad he was as kind and loving as she had hopped. "Thank you, Norman." Sniffled the blue eyed girl. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You would never hurt me like that, would you?" her voice nearly so broken and sincere.

For a moment Norman looked into her bright blue eyes not knowing what to do, but part of him didn't want to see her hurting or upset anymore. "I would never hurt you." The pink mammal whispered.

He was frozen in place when she leaned up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Her normally loud voice whispered back as she suddenly drifted off to sleep, all the while she was still laying ontop of him.

While she laid there Norman couldn't help run his paws down her quills repeatedly getting a small innocent smile to part both of their lips.

* * *

Rosita was currently banging her head against the top of the steering wheel because construction was stopping the traffic to a crawl and Mike's presences was not helping anything. "Hey Sweetie, don't hurt that beautiful face of yours." The mouse said sitting on top of her shoulder.

"Mike please get off my shoulder." she groaned without looking over at him.

"But I get carsick." The annoyance said hopping he would be able to stay. And while she groaned again and hit her forehead against the steering wheel, she didn't tell him to get off again. "Why don't you tell me about your kids, Doll?" he asked hoping to get her in a good mood.

And it did the trick, "Well I love all twenty five of them, sure they are a handful but I wouldn't give them up for anything." Rosita boasted as she went digging for her wallet to show him the pictures. Some pictures were of single children some were of a few of them, and each one she knew by heart along with how the behaved and everything about them; they were all her babies and she loved every one of them.

"You know you sound a lot like my brother. He has lots of kids too." Mike began to let someone into his personal life for the first time in a long time. And Rosita was more than happy to hear about his family learning a bit more than she knew earlier today

' _maybe he isn't so bad._ ' She thought idly to herself while listening to the tails of the mouse's childhood.

* * *

The movies had been a lie, Johnny and Gunter weren't going to the movies; the two of them were staying there on the hill as the sun began setting. Together their shadows stretched far along with the large hill shadow showing how close they were leaning against each other as their fingers intertwined.

Playfully Gunter brought out the fudge cake and took a large piece with a fork before turning over to Johnny. "Open wide." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes that the gorilla decided was best not to think about that too much.

But when the younger singer took as much of the large portion in his mouth he couldn't help but moan with pleasure at the taste of it dancing across his tongue. "Gunter this is so good." Mumbled the singer, even though his mouth was full he didn't care because if felt too good.. "Did you bake this?" he asked after he swallowed.

"No I bought it." The pig admitted sheepishly with a slight chuckle. Without even having to ask the fork was taken from him and slowly brought up to his mouth with some cake for himself. Happily he opened his lips taking the treat into his mouth with ease.

Taking turns between every few bites the two finished off about half of the cake before deciding they had enough for now. Johnny laid his head back satisfied and was more than happy to wrap his arm around his partner when Gunter laid down right next to him.

* * *

Buster and Meena were walking out of the restaurant side by side headed for the theater that was being renovated tonight for the opera showing. Buster of course got the tickets free but he had hoped that they would be as wonderful to Meena as they were to him long ago.

"That waiter didn't seem to like you Buster." The larger one said with a laugh remembering how every time Buster would say something the waiter would roll his eyes.

"Yeah, he's a cheeky monkey isn't he?" the koyla chuckled remembering when said waiter had literally thrown him out onto the sidewalk. "But the food is even better than I had thought it would be."

Glancing down at the furred director Meena was caught on something, "That was your first time there?" she asked with raised ears.

Now it was his turn to be 'cheeky'. "Well kinda sorta… you see- Oh look at that line Meena." He shouted surprised seeing the que line wrapping down the block. "Good thing me and you can walk straight in hu?" he said with a pep in his step as he held the door open for his lovely date. "After you." He practically purred for her.

And with a warm bubbly giggle, Meena went on in soon followed by her companion as they headed up to where their seats were, over looking the rest of the theater. Seeing the theater from there was almost as magical as she had experienced being the one to perform on the stage. When the older mammal sat down next to her, she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and taking a hold of his gently as she watched in awe as the show began.

Buster was indeed awed by the show, but it was not the opera or any of that, but he was most amazed and fascinated by the look of wonder and excitement plastered on Meena's face. However much he enjoyed the performance and was happy to be there, he enjoyed being there with her, even more.

* * *

"You know Mike, you can be pretty sweet when you want to." Rosita smiled at him for his cuteness in retelling childhood memories and sharing the experience with her.

"Thanks Sweet Heart." He returned her compliment with more flattery, and this time getting a blush from her for his efforts. "So this is where you live hu Doll?" he asked with a smile as he looked at the large house they pulled up to.

The proud mom couldn't help but take it as a compliment to how nicely kept her house appeared; even if she knew it would be a mess once they stepped inside. She loaded everything she could up on her arms, thankfully it wasn't so much that she couldn't take it all in one trip. As she came to the door Mike being the, newly made, gentleman jumped from her shoulder to the handle and opened the door letting her push inside. "Thank you Mike." She said before he closed the door behind them.

The small singer followed her through the house and to the kitchen where she set everything on the table and started taking things from the bags and sorting them into piles. Mike kindly tried his best at helping her but in reality most things were too heavy for him to lift now that he was so tired from climbing up the table in the first place. Taking a rest usually wasn't good for him because that's usually when he got his bad ideas, and today was no different.

Looking over the edge of the table made a smile crawl across his face. "Hey Honey watch this." He said without a second thought as he grabbed an empty bag and ran for the edge. Rosita watched confused as he jumped off as high as he could and used the makeshift parachute to travel outside the kitchen and into the other room.

Trailing after him in curiosity she came to see Norman sleeping on the couch rather than his recliner, but then she noticed the small pile of quills rising and falling as she stepped around to see Ash fast asleep on _her_ husband's leg. "Hey, what is she doing here?" questioned Mike as he let go of his bag and dropped onto the back of the couch. That was a good question, and one that she couldn't answer. "Hey Punk, wake up." Mike barked as he slid onto the girl's side and started kicking her arm.

Lazily Ash groaned awake rolling over causing Mike to tumble down between the couch cushions unseen. "Rosita, you're home." Her voice slightly apprehensive but still a little slurred from the nap.

"Yes and shouldn't you be home as well?" the mama pig asked with a bit of spite in her tone. "At _your_ home?" she made her mood clear to the young singer.

"Honey I promise nothing was going on, this doesn't mean anything, Ash doesn't mean anything?" Norman said getting off the couch and trying to put Rosita's mind at ease.

For whatever reason rather than responding to what her husband had to say Rosita saw the look in the porcupines eyes; and it looked like heartbreak. A sniffle came from the blue eyed girl as those same blue eyes grew wide and glossy. "All I ever wanted was to mean something to someone, but apparently not everyone gets to be happy hu?" The tears began burning her eyes as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Norman apologize!" Rosita demanded seeing how hurt Ash was by his statement.

"A-appologize? I love you sweetie, not this girl." He tried defending himself and gesturing between the two of them.

"I never asked for your love!" Ash cried as the pain in her heart grew, "I only wanted to you notice me…" her voice carried away before it failed her leaving her storming past the couple and into the lonely outside world.

* * *

Ash was outside crying on the curbside when a few minutes later footsteps came up behind her; and Rosita sat down next to her. Unable to stop herself Ash put her arms around the pink mammal whimpering lightly into her shoulder.

Caught off guard the mama pig could only hold onto Ash by the arms and sides so she wouldn't get hurt. "It's okay Sweetie just let it out." She cooed hoping to comfort the young girl. "Why don't you tell me where all of _this_ is coming from?" Rosita asked after a few more moments when the teen finally calmed down.

"It's just you seem really happy, and I didn't know why." She sniffled once before continuing, "I thought he was the reason, and I just wanted to be happy like you. I just wanted to mean something to someone." Ash said looking down the street wondering if she ever would be happy.

Rosita felt lost on what to say to Ash, she didn't know how to help her. "Sweetie listen, Norman won't be the one to make you happy like you want to be; _trust me_." The wife said with a slight slump of her shoulder before perking back up, "But I'm sure you will find someone who makes you feel that happy, and when that day comes I wouldn't be happier for you." The smile on the older mammals face made Ash smile in return; even if her eyes were still a bit watery.

"Thank you Rosita." The porcupine was grateful for the encouragement, but that didn't make the pain go away that much better. "Do you think, maybe we could share?" she said asked with a sheepish smile. For a lack of response Rosita turned a bright shade of glowing red as she tried to think of how to answer that question.

* * *

Johnny was sitting shotgun to Gunter as the pink mammal drove him home after an hour or so of enjoying sweets with one another. Both of them had a pleasant smile on their face and butterflies in the stomach. But all too soon they arrived at the garage and pulled up to the side. "Gunter, I had a really great time today." The gorilla sighed happily as he leaned over to embrace his valentine.

"Yeah, it was totally super amazing." Gunter excitedly responded as he hugged Johnny back. The two of them getting out of the car as Johnny made his way to the metal door with the other closely behind. Before the younger singer opened the door Gunter gave him one last tender kiss goodbye. "You are super spicy." He grinned widely as he pulled away.

However before Johnny had the chance to respond the door opened up startling him into a shout. "Eddie!?" he yelled confused to see the stagehand there at his garage.

"Johnny, Gunter?!" It became apparent that he was just as confused and startled. "What are you guys doing here?" he tried to worm his way out before there was a large figure behind him.

"Johnny, you're early." Big Daddy was shocked to see his son home when he was supposed to be at the movies with… "And who is this?" the gruff male asked seeing the fourth mammal there at his door, he just hoped that the conversation would stay that way.

Gunter took this wonderful opportunity to introduce himself. "Hiya! I'm Gunter! I sing with Johnny." He was overly animated to meet the older gorilla who had raised Johnny.

But rather than paying attention to that what the father saw was the chocolate smeared on both his son's face and on the other singer. "And why are you both covered in chocolate?!" he exclaimed rather loudly making everyone go wide eyed at the newly found evidence.

Being the sharp and snappy son he was rather than answering that Johnny shot his own question back, "Well why are you both outa' breath?" he said causing his dad and Eddie to stiffen up.

"I-I think I left something inside-" the wooly sheep stammered before running under his valentine's arms and back inside.

* * *

Buster and Meena were cheering loudly with amazement as the final opera star brought down the curtain with her closing act. This was what the young singer had always dreamed of doing and to see it done so marvellously was astonishing to her. For the furry mammal standing on his chair next to her this was by far the best night he has had in a long while.

After seeing Nana Noodleman performances he hadn't come back to the theater that much but his heart never left. But tonight his was far more than glad that he had come with the soulful singer, because she filled his world with more happiness than he thought a single girl could.

Together they made their way back to the decently new car that Buster had found for sale a while back. It was a nice car, needed a bit of work in the beginning but it more than paid itself off in his mind. The ride home was filled with pleasant conversation about the show tonight and the when they weren't talking the silence between them was just as pleasant.

"Thank you for taking me tonight Mr. Moon. I had a lot of fun." Smiled the large singer as she was walked to her doorstep.

"It's just Buster tonight Meena." The short mammal corrected half heartedly; truth was he didn't care what she called him because he would always respond anyways. "And I am glad you had come with me tonight." He was just as happy with tonight.

In spur of the moment Meena picked up Buster in her arms and kissed him softly taking his breath away before setting him back onto the floor. "Goodnight Mr. Moon." She almost purred as she set him down and stepped inside.

Buster was still standing on the welcome mat a few minutes later holding his paw to his lips in his own flurry of emotions. "Whoaza…" he breathed into the quiet night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

You know all in all I liked that! Let me know what everyone thought and what you thought about the ship because I think I dislike most of them XD

So I am really trying to get back into writing (or at least drawing and what not, but this isn't the place for that) because school took all my fun and passion away from me. But I really want to get back to all that cause it really is so much fun. I actually started this fic 2 weeks before love day so i'm really far behind, like a month behind.

But! I am going to try to start writing more again! I want to finish up a story I was working on for insomination (searching for a home) and then I want to get back to my other works.

Sorry i'm ranting, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!~


End file.
